


Just A Boy

by Kochirin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kochirin/pseuds/Kochirin
Summary: Boy，究竟是对大男孩的称呼，还是恋人的调情？
Relationships: Kim "bonO" Gi-beom/Kim "SoHwan" Jun-yeong
Kudos: 3





	Just A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：  
> 直播撞车bonO喊SoHwan"boy"  
> 狐狸代指金俊迎

结束一天的训练之后回到宿舍，金覊範对着闹别扭的小男友有些头疼。  
从下午开始就有些不对劲，金俊迎既没有像平日一样同他的打野哥哥一起去自贩机买饮料，也没有坐在金覊範身旁吃晚饭。晚饭前先是推拉了好一会，借由要回宿舍拿东西的名义迟到食堂，又在李瑞行贴心地留好和打野相近的位置后选择坐在外侧的座位上吃完晚饭。就连今晚安排双排的时候，都选择了去和根盛搭档——昨天bonO和SoHwan这两个名字还是排在一起的。  
一天基本上没有互动的两个人，马上被康监督认定为队内关系紧张——下了训练之后还把他们单独叫出来劝说了一通“队友间好好相处”“有矛盾及时解决就好”，金覊範对金俊迎撇撇眼却没有得到回应——俊迎这狐狸崽子在想什么呢，要不是他们俩自己心知肚明的恋人关系，旁人都要以为他们之间出问题了呢。  
回到宿舍后的两个人没有过多交流，早一步进双人间的金俊迎拿了衣服就往公共浴室跑，金覊範没有多阻拦。毕竟他的小男朋友一定是又想到什么东西难为情了，但是俊迎这种优柔寡断又有些不善表露心事的性格的确是令一般人难吃透——虽然俊迎平时表现得还是开朗的形象，这孩子却连自己本人的想法都有点难把握，不如说是在思维上很暧昧而模糊。  
接受表白的时候可能是俊迎最果断的一次。成为恋人之后虽然也没有风波，但是金覊範渐渐发现小男友仗着自己实在太温柔和了解他的想法反而成了个感情上的闷葫芦。平日里生活上表现得开朗和孩子气，在感情上却显得尤为犹豫和被动。  
虽然俊迎偶尔的撒娇对金覊範来说是一击必杀的终极技能。  
随着金俊迎还微带着沐浴氤氲的进门，金覊範拿着睡衣和浴巾往浴室去了——这个时候的他又更加显得“善解人意”，直接帮忙免去了金俊迎的开口。  
冲完澡后回到双人间宿舍，房间已经是熄灯的状态了——俊迎还在闹别扭，一个人洗澡的时间是不够俊迎把他睡前各种事务做完的，这明显是不想让金覊範再和他今天再发生什么。  
“唉。”好不容易抹黑找到了手机打开手电筒想开灯，打野忽然想起来今天要教育小狐狸的事情，停下了开房间照明灯的动作。  
金俊迎只是在床上微阖双眼，他知道今天做得有点过分了——仅仅是因为今天哥直播时候对他稍微亲昵的称呼“boy”和对他的笑声，让旁人稍微注意到了。不善处理这种在众人前调情的小狐狸自然蜷起了防卫的尾巴，闷闷地不想和打野说话——即使他们约定好睡前的晚安吻。  
床头灯按钮被缓缓旋转，那双再熟悉不过的手拨开自己的刘海，在额头浅浅地落下一吻，缩在被窝里还有心事的小狐狸被并不算突然的晚安吻惊得小小地颤动了一下。当回过神的时候，来人的手指正摩挲着自己的左耳垂——“俊迎，为什么不理我呢？嗯？”  
“啊——哥。”不得已地，小狐狸出声回应道：“对不起——哥，对不起。”  
被道歉对象不再发声，亲昵的动作却变得过分了起来，对着小狐狸敏感的耳垂轻轻地舔咬。感官上魔幻的快感和和心理上的羞耻带来的双重刺激让小狐狸已经有点受不住了，他在被调情的方面一直是被动而全盘接受的。  
“哥——对不起，不应该和你闹别扭的。”讨好式的道歉尾音中甚至因为刺激而带上了微微上扬而马上下滑的一点鼻音，像是滑音一般短暂而容易被轻易捕捉到。  
金覊範双手一撑坐到金俊迎床上，金俊迎顺从地微微朝着哥哥的方向转了身子坐了起来。  
男朋友直直地盯着自己，让小狐狸感到有些眩晕——桃花眼下的泪痣仿佛是勾魂的密语，引导着小狐狸往金覊範身边靠。  
暧昧的水声般的亲吻回荡在双人间内，还未消去的氤氲模糊了周遭，摘下眼镜后的两个人似乎更因视线上的模糊而显得亲吻得慢而轻柔。嘴唇交叠在一起，蜻蜓点水的吻一次次袭来，吻到近乎失神时金俊迎微张开嘴，接受下一波来自打野更加猛烈的攻势。舌与舌逐渐缠绕，交换的是只属于两个人的微量催情剂，湿漉漉的亲吻让此时的两人变得有些迫切。亲吻并不是目的，只是亲吻让他们俩在今晚更靠近了一点。  
“俊迎为什么要闹别扭呢，跟哥说说吧。”被捧着脸的小狐狸晕乎乎地眨了眨狐狸眼：“啊——哥今天为什么要那样取笑我啊，喊我——boy？”  
金覊範笑了：“原来俊迎是因为这个生气啊。”  
“没有——没有生气。”小狐狸说了些什么自己都不信的，也就只有男朋友能够笑笑听过去的话语，“哥——可以做吗？”提出了一个小狐狸应该不会提出，但是又在此时显得无比合理的要求。  
金覊範将自己的鼻尖抵在金俊迎因为鼻敏感而微微泛红的鼻尖上，发出轻笑“哥给你道歉”，金俊迎却已经听不太下去了，晕乎乎的伸出了狐狸舌头，试探性地舔舐着恋人的下唇，作为回应，金覊範轻轻地含住他的舌尖，温存着的两个人几乎架不住身子，喘息交换的热度渲染了整个室内。  
虽然视线很模糊，金俊迎还是盯着金覊範看了好一会，高昂饱满的额头，充满挑逗意味的双眼，高挺的鼻梁一直看到被他吻得红通通而晶莹的唇——“在看什么？”眼睛正好扫到镶嵌在喉结旁边那颗有点魅惑的痣，亚当的苹果轻轻滚动，性欲或许来源于此。金覊範注意到他的目光，如他所愿，喉结颤动那一刻，金俊迎只觉得一切都变得色情起来，当他对上金覊範满含笑意的眼睛时忍不住转过了脸。  
“俊迎——是好色之徒啊。”  
或许是因为二月上旬那本不存在的室内热度，金俊迎把衣服的下摆拉上来了一点。事到如此，金俊迎不愿欲迎还拒，借着金覊範双手在后腰的力量，堪堪躺倒。  
乳尖在指腹轻轻捻揉下充血而变得红润，身体各处都很敏感并不是一件好事，至少在床上的时候被抓准了命门就会任人鱼肉，金覊範这时候并不会顾及金俊迎那些在他心里认为的无济于事的羞耻心和所谓尊严，更过分地舔咬起来，金俊迎的喉咙里跑出几声时若有若无的呜咽。“喊出来，俊迎”魔鬼的低语诱惑着刚进入伊甸园的无知之人，让还紧绷着的金俊迎的神经彻底散开了，意识随着本能飘去，只留下比平日里音调更高昂的沉溺在情欲和快感的呻吟，抽动的不是哭腔，而是多巴胺极速分泌带来的快乐。金俊迎的手伸入他哥不长不短的头发里，似乎是为了舒缓什么力量没有目的地抓搔起来。胸口的热度过高了，金俊迎现在只感觉有太多还未纾解的欲望本能。“俊迎的健身还是有效果的，胸部鼓鼓的，很好看。”明明是自己辛辛苦苦健身锻炼出来的胸肌，却被金覊範说得像是性征发育一般，对方就像是对他的胸部有更多的想法。  
小狐狸下身疏于防守，性器不轻不重地隔着睡裤和内裤被包在主导方手中一遍遍地揉摸刺激，逐渐昂扬勾勒出一个明显的弧度，小腿搭在半跪在床上的金覊範的肩膀上，臀部不自觉地随着腰部的伸展抬起，修长的手指因为用力抓床单指尖已经微微泛得青白，一边颤颤巍巍地吐着几句胡话，一边被刺激得快要大脑短路——他怕金覊範这种越来越过分，似乎不让金俊迎今天晚上把所有的情欲释放不为止的决心的动作会让他忍不住快速缴械投降，柱身被一次又一次的带着薄茧的指节摩擦，铃口被圆润的指甲打转画过，于是顾不得羞耻感：“哥，要射了呜——”  
可惜还是晚了一步——濡湿的内裤和睡裤已经不能看了，虽然只是不多的前列腺液，金覊範脸上的表情还是变得少见的戏谑：“忍不住了呢，俊迎，好久没有做过是会变得敏感的。”金俊迎的脸已经快红得滴出血，射精后稍显迟钝的反应还是掩饰不住情潮热浪给身体带来的原始快感，惹人怜爱的狐狸眼变得红通通的，顾不上被褪去的睡裤和内裤，发出带着情欲的不满呢喃。  
性爱在一定程度是否能够满足人是要看精神状态的，今天的小狐狸心里想法复杂到能写一篇心理学研究报告——和男朋友“冷战”又渴望肌肤之亲，明明是生气却又不争气地被男朋友的温柔化解——总而言之，当下他的情绪也罢身体也罢，牢牢地被身前的男人掌控住了。  
金俊迎的走神马上得到了惩罚，金覊範的双指浅浅没入金俊迎的穴口，有一阵时间没有做过的小狐狸显得很紧张，“啊——疼。”男朋友适时地俯下身亲吻小狐狸发出不满声音的嘴巴，一边教育着“这个时候不要走神”手指再次抽送进去，小狐狸被吻得减轻了几分防御心和羞耻，甬道慢慢地被打开了。小狐狸一点点地承受着指节没入体内，手指轻轻地在甬道内转动方向，小狐狸一个突然挺腰已经告示了一切，指腹看似无意地按压，当刺激到最深点那块软的突起时，分身再次挺立起来，两人的津液交换戛然而止，取而代之的是小狐狸微喘的一声甜腻叫唤——被刺激到前列腺敏感点了。恶劣的双指根本不打算放过已经有点服软的金俊迎，指节微微弯曲，惩罚似的要完全让小狐狸张开，一下一下缓缓地按在深处的敏感点，情潮从下身涌上全身。快速的抽动让尚在前戏的两个人意识已经朝着最深处的方向走了，小狐狸忍不住自己将右手放到阴囊下方，连同睾丸，由上至下地撸动起性器，一声又一声的喘息和叫唤已经几近接近刺破两个本来理智之人的警戒线。  
小狐狸射出的液体白浊而黏稠，真的像哥哥说的一样——太久没做了，又想要又敏感，身体内积攒的太多情欲需要慢慢加热。正准备直接接受最终回合的战斗，然而身旁人却不再过分动作了，手指缓缓退出之后，金覊範起身下床了。金俊迎的意识已经不再清明，却又因为想象和现实的反差被迫清醒了一些。他有些茫然，眼睛朝着金覊範的方向去——这该不会是惩罚吧，不是平日那位哥的风格吧——这也太不近乎人情了！  
金覊範转头拿个安全套的时间就看见小狐狸委屈巴巴地望着自己，下唇被上门牙紧紧咬着，像是欲望还没纾解完全就被迫中止的可怜小人。金俊迎见手上那个方形小包装才意识到自己甚至忘记了安全措施——想要直接让男朋友直接进来是畜生的想法吧，好在男朋友这时候的理智还是撑到了这一步——今晚的确金俊迎的主动让两个人的性事和爱情卡路里已经红温过热了。  
少见的金俊迎服务起了金覊範，他急不可耐，褪下对方的外裤，帮忙做起了手上动作。打职业的人就是靠手吃饭的，无论手是否好看，灵活和有力道是一定的，尤其是当手指能够成为色情要素的时候，性爱的气氛就能穿透人的所有部分。男青年们虽然对付起自己的家伙都是老手，但对于给别人帮忙并不是都很熟练，金俊迎少见的帮忙显得有些笨拙，然而对方很有耐心地等着他的动作——虽然金覊範的眼神已经变得有些晦暗不明。金俊迎右手掌一次次的上下摩擦，想要模仿刚刚自己得到舒爽的动作，却怎么也回忆不起来。金覊範见状将自己的右手附了上去，抓着金俊迎的手上下套弄——虽然基本是代人打工，但是恋人为自己慰藉的心理刺激实在太过美好，虽然是近视状态，但是盯着恋人湿漉漉而专注的眼睛，已经有太多超乎一般性幻想的绚烂幻想了，金覊範并不喜欢掩盖自己在性事上的得到的快感，低低地喘息起来。然而金俊迎已经快撑不住了，自己另一只手堪堪地探入穴口，却发觉忘记沾润滑液了，只能向身前的哥求助:“哥——”  
明明是金覊範硬得快要受不住了，却并没有接下来想要帮金俊迎的动作:“俊迎？”明知道金覊範是故意的，已经沉溺的金俊迎顾不得颜面，红着眼眶，用最后仅存的能说出最不污秽的词语，吐出了最后的请求:“哥，请哥和我结合吧。”  
虽然有润滑液的帮助，隔着橡胶进入的勃起状态的性器还是堪堪地卡在殷红的穴口，又酸又胀。小狐狸知道性事时的哥哥并不是粗暴的野兽派，但是今天他们俩都有点疯了。被金俊迎今天过于主动的言语刺激的打野选手没办法忍受这种挑逗，和本人的外形印象完全不一样的粗犷性器一次次地尝试着进入，小狐狸忍受着脊髓神经传递到全身包括大脑中枢的电流般的刺激和酸胀的不适，吸腹调整呼吸让自己放松——被划破理智之时只能靠着两个人床上的默契来做爱了。好在两个人是考虑对方想法的人，进入的同时，两个人双手十指相扣，指尖搭在手背关节上疏解从四面八方来的压力和情欲。“俊迎，俊迎。”一声一声的恋人的呼唤让金俊迎心理上感到了莫大的充足，微微抬起颈部，对着身前的恋人说道:“覊範哥，进来吧，我能忍受的。”  
心理上的压力减缓了之后，一切开始变得顺利起来了。甬道被肏得松软，一波一波的犹如海潮的进攻，与心脏的节奏对上了公共步调的拍子，而且仿佛有共振一般一次次加强。最敏感部分的相互刺激让两个人舒爽得都叹了气，性器顶端一次次戳在柔软敏感的软肉上。并不是高音调的俊迎也不再掩饰自己因为生理上的快感而抑制不住的高昂呻吟，刺激着身前的恋人加快挺送的频率。传统的男上位体位让两个人看得到彼此因情热涨红的脸和迷幻的神情，金俊迎的手忽然有些无力地松开了，给了金覊範信号——小狐狸快要到了，于是修长的手指控住金俊迎的窄腰，望着身下的人做最后一波冲刺。“哈——”零碎的呼气声带着无意识的哭腔和近乎奇怪的痛苦，堆叠累加起今晚以来所有感官心理的刺激与欲望，小狐狸再次把手伸向了挺立起来的阴茎，无意识没有章法地撸动本真的性欲和快感。没有道德和心理上的任何约束，人类本能的生理反应刺激着两个人无意识的喊叫、呓语、喘息和呜鸣。直到最后一刻烟火盛开，看似将一切盛宴都画下句点，大脑一刹那的空白仿佛中止性事。小狐狸迟钝地看着手上的白浊，却又被抄起身子做下一波推进，麻木的感官马上又被唤起知觉——为什么才跟着自己健身几个月的哥体力变得这么好了？还来不及想明白，一次次的撞击再次将意念清空，仿佛还未熄灭的余焰再次被点燃，前列腺敏感点已经被肏得不能再开了，小狐狸临近高潮前一波最后的思绪还停留在进攻型打野果然表里如一，随后真正的一次高潮将今日二者的情欲爱恋全部喷出——此时浑身被染上一层薄粉的金俊迎，犹如不能被肏得再烂熟的桃子，弥漫着色情而熟透了的余韵。一股一股的白浊再次喷在了金俊迎的手上——这次还有金覊範的小腹上。  
迟钝的感官让他们在性事结束后才来得及处理到处都是的黏腻液体，今晚金俊迎的床已经不能睡了。帮金俊迎把泥泞的床单被褥一并扔入洗衣机之后，金覊範搂着金俊迎躺在他的床上。小狐狸此时还是有点呆滞，等到缓过神来的时候不好意思地拿着被子捂脸了。  
床上的两个人还在做久违的温存，金俊迎似乎对下午的boy还是耿耿于怀:“哥，你喊志愿夏兰的时候可从不这么喊啊。你是欺负我英语不好？”金覊範侧身搂住金俊迎的腰，将脸颊贴着他的背，说到:“俊迎不就是boy嘛。无论从哪种意义上来说都是boy。还是peach boy。”“哪有用桃子来形容男性的？”金覊範蹭蹭金俊迎的后颈，对着他的耳朵轻声说:“德语里面的peach可是阳性词，专门形容男性的。”当金俊迎还在考虑这是否是个骗局的时候，金覊範下一句话堵住了一切气恼:“俊迎会一直是我的boy的。Just a boy。”  
偶尔说情话的打野令人太过心动，金俊迎的心脏噗通噗通地跳着，打野的手附在金俊迎心脏的部分：“boy的心率很高。”  
金俊迎选择阖眼，今晚的荷尔蒙分泌已经过高了，他受不了再一波的攻势了。  
“晚安。boy。”


End file.
